I Did it For You
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Kelly and Stella talk about why she nearly lost her life and the truth takes their relationship to the next level. #Stellaride based off Eppy 7.02 'We Go to War'


**Title: I Did it For You**

 **Summary:** Kelly and Stella talk about why she nearly lost her life and the truth takes their relationship to the next level. #Stellaride based off Eppy 7.02 'We Go to War'

 **Disclaimer:** Same as always. I own nothing but my muse and my love for all things #firefighters #Stellaride

 **A/N:** Oh Stella! So glad that Connor Rhodes (who doesn't love him and med‼) made the right call and saved our fearless Stella but wanted to expand a bit more upon their recovery reunion and hope you all like this little piece.

 **Note:** As always " _words in quotes and double italics taken from the eppy"_ single quotes or without are past convo's or thoughts.

* * *

 _"Kidd's down! Repeat…Kidd's down!"_

 _"How…How'd you let it happen!" Kelly looked at Herrmann with an expression that contained fear and anger. "You should have had her back Herrmann! You let this happen!"_

 _"Hey…she didn't tell me her alarm went off," Herrmann replied back as Kelly's eyes started to water. "She was trying to save you."_

 _'She nearly died saving your life!'_

That part stung the most as Kelly Severide slowly made his way toward Stella's recovery room and then gingerly stepped inside. At first he remained fixed in place in the doorway until she lifted a sleepy gaze in his direction and a smile broke and he was helpless to resist.

"Hey…" he offered in a soft tone as he neared the bed and then kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you're back."

"Of course. C'm…here…" Stella entreated with a hoarse tone as she offered her arms and he knelt down into her embrace and she kissed the top of his head.

"Thank God," Kelly whispered as he closed his eyes and held her close and delighted in the fact that he could now feel her physical touch; her fingers on the back of his neck. She was alive and that's all that mattered.

He leaned back and then pulled up a small chair, took her hand in his and held it in his warm grasp. "I was uh…don't you ever do that again," Kelly gently joked before his brow furrowed heavily.

"What…" she asked as her eyes struggled to remain open.

"Rhodes said you need your rest. I'm being selfish," he told her openly. "I'm gonna tell the team and then…"

"Why…the…hurry…" she managed weakly.

"Tell you later," Kelly said as he stood up and then kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be here when you get up. Promise."

With that he stood up and wasn't more than a few moments before her eyes closed and she sunk back into the realm of drug induced nightmares.

Kelly gently closed the door to Stella's room and then leaned against it a few seconds before he spied Herrmann and headed toward him.

"Herrmann…"

"Severide…" the veteran firefighter turned to the younger Lieutenant as he neared and offered him a sympathetic expression. "How's Stella?"

"She's asleep but she'll be fine. Rhodes came through."

"Yeah…he really came through for the team."

"Herrmann…"

"It's forgotten," Herrmann tried to assure him as Kelly's brow furrowed a bit more.

"Wasn't your fault. I uh…I shouldn't have lost it like that back there…front of everyone. I'm sorry."

"Hey…" Herrmann offered him a half smile as he affectionately slapped Kelly on the forearm. "I knew it was the emotions talking."

"Yeah…" Kelly agreed as he nodded looked away and then back with a teary gaze. "I uh just…can't lose her."

"Hey I know," Herrmann agreed as he gave the younger man a hug and then pulled back and smiled. "She's gonna pull through. She can't lose you either. She proved that today."

Kelly let the truthful words sink into his mind and heart as he watched Herrmann take his leave and then turned and headed for the coffee station. _'She can't lose you either.'_ He poured himself a cup of steaming coffee and slowly wandered back into Stella's room and then carefully eased himself down into a more comfortable chair and just looked at her asleep on the bed a few meters away.

His mind replayed the room he was trapped in with the small boy and how it was only Herrmann and Stella on the hose trying to keep the flames from making his escape impossible and his jaw gritted. During that time he was only focused on the boy's life, getting him to safety and she was losing precious seconds of life-giving oxygen. _I didn't know…_ his brain tried to argue back as his eyes welled. He watched her chest slowly move up and down and found some comfort in the steady rhythm and squeezed his eyes shut as his mind travelled back in time to when he and Stella talked on the night before he was to enter the CFD training academy.

 _'Will you miss me?'_

 _'Course. Not for long though.'_

 _'Stella…'_

 _'Kelly I'm gonna be a firefighter. That's all I have ever wanted. You know that. We might even end up at the same house someday.'_

 _'That'd be trouble.'_

 _'Don't joke.'_

 _'Too dangerous.'_

 _'Gimme a break. Women can do just as dangerous jobs as men.'_

 _'I know but…'_

 _'No way. This is all I've ever wanted Kelly you know that. I'll never do anything else. Never want to do anything else.'_

He heard her shift and then pulled himself from the memory and watched as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Welcome back."

"Everyone…gone?"

"Yeah. All cleared out a few hours ago. But you got a few hours of solid rest so I think the team here will let me stay," he told her with an amused expression as he pulled the chair closer to her bed.

"What's…going on?"

"What?" Kelly questioned. "Nothing. Everyone's gone," he insisted.

"Earlier…what was up?"

He looked at her with a strained expression as her lips pursed and he felt his heart sink.

"I know you."

"I kinda took it out on Herrmann. When I found out…I took it out on him," Kelly confessed with a guilty sigh as he looked down at his hands and then back up at her. "In front of the team."

"Dumbass," she whispered as he looked up with a small grin.

"Yeah I know…but uh…but he told me the truth and I…I guess I just didn't want to believe it."

"Why?"

"When I'm on a call…I don't want to…" he stopped and then looked at her as guilt started to seep into his brain. "That isn't fair is it?"

"No. I want you…to be you on the job," she managed with a bit more strength in her tone than a few hours earlier. His hand reached out and stroked her now warm cheek as her heart delighted in the warmth his touch produced. "I worry but I do my job. You worry but still…do your job."

"You shoulda said something. I know I'm not guilting you just…"

"Then Herrmann woulda been alone. Never leave a man down."

"I know but…"

"This is our life. It won't change unless…we leave the job. When you were trapped…I couldn't leave. Not until I knew…you were safe."

"But it nearly cost you everything."

"I know. But worth it."

He leaned forward, her hand now grasped in his and rested his elbows on the edge of her bed and let his warm sapphire pools start to mix with her adoring chocolate brown ones. "April tell you what happened?"

"25 cent version. Thank you."

"Couldn't let him do it…you love being a firefighter too much. It would have ended everything for you. It's your life."

"This is my life. With you," she told him warmly. "But thank you. April said you rallied…the troops."

"More like she did. She's a good friend."

"She is."

She noticed his expression cloud and knew that inside he was still troubled and it hurt her heart and soul to see him so tormented and emotionally broken. "Kelly…"

"Nearly lost you. When they brought you out and were working on you and you uh…you didn't respond and then in hospital and they couldn't stop the bleeding…thought it was game over."

"Too tough."

"Yeah I know you say you are but uh…can I tell you to never do that again?" He asked with a small smirk as her hand broke free of his and rested against his cheek but her head shook 'no'. "Stella…"

"Can't promise. Kelly I have no life without you."

"I know but…hey…look at me," she entreated. As soon as she said that his eyes threatened to water and he leaned in and planted a small kiss on her lips.

"I did it for you Kelly, because…I love you."

With that his eyes welled and he planted a longer kiss on her lips and pulled back only a few inches and smiled warmly but he didn't hesitate to offer the words in that moment that she too longed to hear, "I love you too."

 **THE END!**

* * *

 **A/N:** So hope you all liked the little #stellaride one shot and I don't know how long it'll take them to get to the actual I love you's but figured she had to have been feeling those strong emotions do nearly lose her life for him. So please do review before you go and thanks so much!


End file.
